This invention relates to a mover element for attachment to the floor of a vehicle body, to move granular or dumpable material contained therein toward the rear of the dump body as the body is being elevated for dumping.
Various unloading devices have been proposed heretofore, but these, for the most part, were complex in construction and required complex mechanism for the operation thereof.